


Boom clap the sound of my heart

by Ashc



Series: Love is precious and fragile [1]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: F/M, Iroh - Freeform, M/M, Other, Zuko - Freeform, gender neutral reader, genderless reader, takes place during the waterbending master, zhan - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:47:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25072594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashc/pseuds/Ashc
Summary: Zuko and the reader have a strong bond. It can withstand almost anything....
Relationships: Zuko x Reader, Zuko x female reader, zuko x gender neutral reader, zuko x genderless reader, zuko x male reader
Series: Love is precious and fragile [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1915909
Comments: 10
Kudos: 50





	1. Female version

After his banishment prince Zuko didn’t have much. Even before his banishment he didn’t, Azula always being favoured by their father and basically the whole kingdom aside from their mother. But one thing he did have was (name), a young water bender, only a half year older than Zuko, who’s family left the northern water tribe and had become nomads. When the fire nation had stumbled on the family the value of having water benders around for their healing abilities was quickly realized. 

The young girl’s family were sent to the fire lord’s palace and from there they had been split apart. (Name) was sent to prince Ozai’s home, ozai figuring having someone else to “play with” would be beneficial for Azula. Azula of course took great joy in tormenting the young water bender and made several games of it, each one more twisted than the last. Looking back (Name) liked to say she almost had reason to thank Azula for her harsh treatments, they had caused her to slowly start to learn how to defend herself and be subtle about it to, she did not want to incite anyone’s fury over her being defiant after all. A small flick of the wrist that was just subtle enough not to be caught and she’d have a defence ready and waiting for the next attack. 

It was Zuko she really became thankful for though, when the young boy realized his sister would harasses them both he shyly offered his help and friendship. Secretly the two started to play together and a strong friendship grew. When Azula would get too rough and Zuko would bear the brunt of it (name) would heal him as much as he’d allow her. He never let her heal his bumps and bruises fully. Not wanting to raise anyone’s suspicions a out how he had recovered so fast. A little pain from roughhousing was better than losing his only real friend. And the times when (name) was the victim Zuko would offer her the most he could, comforting words and a safe place to hide for a while. As the two grew their friendship did as well. Rather than make it strained the fact it had to be secret only made their bond grow. Something both would become happy for. 

By the time they were fourteen and fifteen they had started exchanging soft words of affection and secret touches when they could steal a moment or two of privacy. Nights spent sharing zuko’s bed after chattering to one another late into the night and showing each other their progress with bending. The two young teenagers had some rough lots in life but they had each other and that’s what kept them going through the hardest times. 

When Zuko was faced with the Agni Kai however their lives took a very strange change of course. Zuko’s banishment meant they no longer had to hide what they meant to each other. But it also meant Zuko had become angrier, single minded in his quest to find the avatar. Despite her abilities (name) was unable to heal his scar, something she hated more than anything, the most she could do was sooth some of the pain he felt from it. So she did. Making sure he never felt more pain than what he said he could handle.

When Zuko set sail to search for the avatar his faithful companion left with him. Much to his surprise, why would she want to stay? Why join a dishonoured prince on a fruitless mission? When he questioned her one night after nearly a year at sea she simply replied. 

“I’d follow you anywhere Zuko.....I love you....besides... we may just end up meeting some of my people...I can’t pass that up.” Zuko had almost laughed at that, a very small smile forming at the thought of (name) meeting a bunch of water tribe benders while wearing the fire nation clothes she had grown accustomed to. He had no doubt the water benders would be hostile if they saw her. But he also knew she’d protect herself, and if she couldn’t. He’d protect her. He’d protect her against anything and everything if she let him. 

Zuko took as much comfort in (name) as she took in him, she was the person closest to the prince. And it was something she took very seriously, neither of them wanted to lose the bond they had. 

One night, as the prince started closing in on the avatar near the North Pole the two lay in bed together. Admiral Zhao Had approached the ship earlier and had taken control of Zuko’s ship and crew for his assault on the northern water kingdom. Zuko was understandably upset by this and lay in bed scowling while (name) traced the shape of his face in an attempt to calm him. Just letting him know she was there for him when he needed her. Zuko was starting to relax when Iroh came in, asking if the two wanted to join him on a walk. Barely looking up from her task (Name) just shook her head, telling the older General that they just needed some time together and that’s all. Iroh had nodded in return and wandered with his usual cheer to enjoy the night.

Eventually (Name) fell asleep, curled into Zuko. Enjoying the warmth the young fire bender put off. Zuko himself was watching her, gently running one hand through her hair while the other was tucked under his face to support him. He was feeling better and was about to drift off to when he heard one of the hatches on the ship turn. He paused, perhaps it was just iroh, he hadn’t said when he’d be back after all. Climbing out of the bed Zuko tried not to wake up (name). When the girl simply sighed and grabbed his pillow Zuko smiled softly and kissed her cheek before heading into the hall way.

“Uncle?” When his inquiry was met with silence zuko frowned. Something didn’t feel right. He crept further down the hall, ready to attack if the need arose. He continued to creep around, looking in rooms. Calling out for his crew in a hushed voice. He hadn’t spotted anything by the time he made it to the bridge. He looked around, still sure someone was on the ship.

His heart sank when he saw the lizard bird perched outside. The pirates he had used to find the avatar. They were here, and (name) was alone. He didn’t have time to make it to her before the ship exploded. He barely had a second to bend the fire from the blast around him he still received a few burns and a bruise or two but he was alive. He landed in the water and his vision blurred at the impact. When he surfaced he looked around in panic. Is the distance he could hear Iroh calling for him but as much as he wanted to go to his uncle he had something more important to do first. (Name), he had to find her. He dove under the water and looked for any sign of her, when he ran out of breath he surfaced and watches the burning remains of his ship for a moment before he dove under again. He repeated this a few times before a strong grip yanked him to shore. 

At first he fought whoever had grabbed him. Until arms hugged him close and he realized it was Iroh. The young prince shuddered then whispered brokenly. 

“She’s gone uncle..... I couldn’t protect her.” 


	2. Male reader

After his banishment prince Zuko didn’t have much. Even before his banishment he didn’t, Azula always being favoured by their father and basically the whole kingdom aside from their mother. But one thing he did have was (name), a young water bender, only a half year older than Zuko, who’s family left the northern water tribe and had become nomads. When the fire nation had stumbled on the family the value of having water benders around for their healing abilities was quickly realized. 

The young boy’s family were sent to the fire lord’s palace and from there they had been split apart. (Name) was sent to prince Ozai’s home, ozai figuring having someone else to “play with” would be beneficial for Azula. Azula of course took great joy in tormenting the young water bender and made several games of it, each one more twisted than the last. Looking back (Name) liked to say he almost had reason to thank Azula for her harsh treatments, they had caused him to slowly start to learn how to defend himself and be subtle about it to, he did not want to incite anyone’s fury over him being defiant after all. A small flick of the wrist thst was just subtle enough not to be caught and he’d have a defence ready and waiting for the next attack. 

It was Zuko he really became thankful for though, when the young boy realized his sister would harasses them both he shyly offered his help and friendship. Secretly the two started to play together and a strong friendship grew. When Azula would get too rough and Zuko would bear the brunt of it (name) would heal him as much as he’d allow him. He never let him heal his bumps and bruises fully. Not wanting to raise anyone’s suspicions a out how he had recovered so fast. A little pain from roughhousing was better than losing his only real friend. And the times when (name) was the victim Zuko would offer him the most he could, comforting words and a safe place to hide for a while. As the two grew their friendship did as well. Rather than make it strained the fact it had to be secret only made their bond grow. Something both would become happy for. 

By the time they were fourteen and fifteen they had started exchanging soft words of affection and secret touches when they could steal a moment or two of privacy. Nights spent sharing zuko’s bed after chattering to one another late into the night and showing each other their progress with bending. The two young teenagers had some rough lots in life but they had each other and that’s what kept them going through the hardest times. 

When Zuko was faced with the Agni Kai however their lives took a very strange change of course. Zuko’s banishment meant they no longer had to hide what they meant to each other. But it also meant Zuko had become angrier, single minded in his quest to find the avatar. Despite his abilities (name) was unable to heal his scar, something he hated more than anything, the most he could do was sooth some of the pain Zuko felt from it. So he did. Making sure he never felt more pain than what he said he could handle.

When Zuko set sail to search for the avatar his faithful companion left with him. Much to his surprise, why would he want to stay? Why join a dishonoured prince on a fruitless mission? When he questioned him one night after nearly a year at sea he simply replied. 

“I’d follow you anywhere Zuko.....I love you....besides... we may just end up meeting some of my people...I can’t pass that up.” Zuko had almost laughed at that, a very small smile forming at the thought of (name) meeting a bunch of water tribe benders while wearing the fire nation clothes he had grown accustomed to. He had no doubt the water benders would be hostile if they saw him. But he also knew he’d protect himself, and if he couldn’t. He’d protect him. He’d protect him against anything and everything if he let him. 

Zuko took as much comfort in (name) as he took in him, he was the person closest to the prince. And it was something he took very seriously, neither of them wanted to lose the bond they had. 

One night, as the prince started closing in on the avatar near the North Pole the two lay in bed together. Admiral Zhao Had approached the ship earlier and had taken control of Zuko’s ship and crew for his assault on the northern water kingdom. Zuko was understandably upset by this and lay in bed scowling while (name) traced the shape of his face in an attempt to calm him. Just letting him know he was there for Zuko when he needed him. Zuko was starting to relax when Iroh came in, asking if the two wanted to join him on a walk. Barely looking up from his task (Name) just shook his head, telling the older General that they just needed some time together and that’s all. Iroh had nodded in return and wandered with his usual cheer to enjoy the night.

Eventually (Name) fell asleep, curled into Zuko. Enjoying the warmth the young fire bender put off. Zuko himself was watching him, gently running one hand through his hair while the other was tucked under his own face to support him. He was feeling better and was about to drift off to when he heard one of the hatches on the ship turn. He paused, perhaps it was just iroh, he hadn’t said when he’d be back after all. Climbing out of the bed Zuko tried not to wake up (name). When the boy simply sighed and grabbed his pillow Zuko smiled softly and kissed his cheek before heading into the hall way.

“Uncle?” When his inquiry was met with silence zuko frowned. Something didn’t feel right. He crept further down the hall, ready to attack if the need arose. He continued to creep around, looking in rooms. Calling out for his crew in a hushed voice. He hadn’t spotted anything by the time he made it to the bridge. He looked around, still sure someone was on the ship.

His heart sank when he saw the lizard bird perched outside. The pirates he had used to find the avatar. They were here, and (name) was alone. He didn’t have time to make it to him before the ship exploded. He barely had a second to bend the fire from the blast around him to escape. He still received a few burns and a bruise or two but he was alive. He landed in the water and his vision blurred at the impact. When he surfaced he looked around in panic. Is the distance he could hear Iroh calling for him but as much as he wanted to go to his uncle he had something more important to do first. (Name), he had to find him. He dove under the water and looked for any sign of him, when he ran out of breath he surfaced and watches the burning remains of his ship for a moment before he dove under again. He repeated this a few times before a strong grip yanked him to shore. 

At first he fought whoever had grabbed him. Until arms hugged him close and he realized it was Iroh. The young prince shuddered then whispered brokenly. 

“He’s gone uncle....I couldn’t protect him.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part two is an option if it’s wanted


	3. Genderless/gender neutral reader

After his banishment prince Zuko didn’t have much. Even before his banishment he didn’t, Azula always being favoured by their father and basically the whole kingdom aside from their mother. But one thing he did have was (name), a young water bender, only a half year older than Zuko, who’s family left the northern water tribe and had become nomads. When the fire nation had stumbled on the family the value of having water benders around for their healing abilities was quickly realized. 

The young bender’s family were sent to the fire lord’s palace and from there they had been split apart. (Name) was sent to prince Ozai’s home, ozai figuring having someone else to “play with” would be beneficial for Azula. Azula of course took great joy in tormenting the young water bender and made several games of it, each one more twisted than the last. Looking back (Name) liked to say they almost had reason to thank Azula for her harsh treatments, they had caused the bender to slowly start to learn how to defend themselves and be subtle about it to, they did not want to incite anyone’s fury over being defiant after all. A small flick of the wrist that was just subtle enough not to be caught and they’d have a defence ready and waiting for the next attack. 

It was Zuko they really became thankful for though, when the young boy realized his sister would harasses them both he shyly offered his help and friendship. Secretly the two started to play together and a strong friendship grew. When Azula would get too rough and Zuko would bear the brunt of it (name) would heal him as much as he’d allow them to. He never let them heal his bumps and bruises fully. Not wanting to raise anyone’s suspicions a out how he had recovered so fast. A little pain from roughhousing was better than losing his only real friend. And the times when (name) was the victim Zuko would offer them the most he could, comforting words and a safe place to hide for a while. As the two grew their friendship did as well. Rather than make it strained the fact it had to be secret only made heir bond grow. Something both would become happy for. 

By the time they were fourteen and fifteen they had started exchanging soft words of affection and secret touches when they could steal a moment or two of privacy. Nights spent sharing zuko’s bed after chattering to one another late into the night and showing each other their progress with bending. The two young teenagers had some rough lots in life but they had each other and that’s what kept them going through the hardest times. 

When Zuko was faced with the Agni Kai however their lives took a very strange change of course. Zuko’s banishment meant they no longer had to hide what they meant to each other. But it also meant Zuko had become angrier, single minded in his quest to find the avatar. Despite their abilities (name) was unable to heal his scar, something they hated more than anything, the most grey could do was sooth some of the pain he felt from it. So that’s what they did. Making sure he never felt more pain than what he said he could handle.

When Zuko set sail to search for the avatar his faithful companion left with him. Much to his surprise, why would they want to stay? Why join a dishonoured prince on a fruitless mission? When he questioned (name) one night after nearly a year at sea they simply replied. 

“I’d follow you anywhere Zuko.....I love you....besides... we may just end up meeting some of my people...I can’t pass that up.” Zuko had almost laughed at that, a very small smile forming at the thought of (name) meeting a bunch of water tribe benders while wearing the fire nation clothes they had grown accustomed to. He had no doubt the water benders would be hostile if they saw them. But he also knew (name) would protect themselves, and if they couldn’t. He would. He’d protect them against anything and everything if they let him. 

Zuko took as much comfort in (name) as they took in him, they were the person closest to the prince. And it was something they took very seriously, neither of them wanted to lose the bond they had. 

One night, as the prince started closing in on the avatar near the North Pole the two lay in bed together. Admiral Zhao Had approached the ship earlier and had taken control of Zuko’s ship and crew for his assault on the northern water kingdom. Zuko was understandably upset by this and lay in bed scowling while (name) traces the shape of his face in an attempt to calm him. Just letting him know they were there for him when he needed them. Zuko was starting to relax when Iroh came in, asking if the two wanted to join him on a walk. Barely looking up from the task (Name) just shook their head, telling the older General that they just needed some time together with Zuko and that’s all. Iroh had nodded in return and wandered with his usual cheer to enjoy the night.

Eventually (Name) fell asleep, curled into Zuko. Enjoying the warmth the young fire bender put off. Zuko himself was watching them, gently running one hand through their hair while the other was tucked under his face to support him. He was feeling better and was about to drift off to when he heard one of the hatches on the ship turn. He paused, perhaps it was just iroh, he hadn’t said when he’d be back after all. Climbing out of the bed Zuko tried not to wake up (name). When the bender simply sighed and grabbed his pillow Zuko smiled softly and kissed their cheek before heading into the hall way.

“Uncle?” When his inquiry was met with silence zuko frowned. Something didn’t feel right. He crept further down the hall, ready to attack if the need arose. He continued to creep around, looking in rooms. Calling out for his crew in a hushed voice. He hadn’t spotted anything by the time he made it to the bridge. He looked around, still sure someone was on the ship.

His heart sank when he saw the lizard bird perched outside. The pirates he had used to find the avatar. They were here, and (name) was alone. He didn’t have time to make it to them before the ship exploded. He barely had a second to bend the fire from the blast around him he still received a few burns and a bruise or two but he was alive. He landed in the water and his vision blurred at the impact. When he surfaced he looked around in panic. In the distance he could hear Iroh calling for him but as much as he wanted to go to his uncle he had something more important to do first. (Name), he had to find them. He dove under the water and looked for any sign of them, when he ran out of breath he surfaced and watched the burning remains of his ship for a moment before he dove under again. He repeated this a few times before a strong grip yanked him to shore. 

At first he fought whoever had grabbed him. Until arms hugged him close and he realized it was Iroh. The young prince shuddered then whispered brokenly. 

“They are gone uncle....I couldn’t protect them” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Want a part two? Lemme know

**Author's Note:**

> If people want it this can definitely have a part two, let me know


End file.
